A Week to Win His Heart
by Muffalo829
Summary: Beatings, Threats and Portlyn are against them, but love is keeping them together. Channy Multi-Chap.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Look sadly I do not own Sonny with a Chance but I do own this story._

_Author's Note: Thank you to all those of you who read my other story this is my first multi-chapter story so please give me feedback! Now on with the story!_

**A Week to Win His Heart**

_The previous year_

_SPOV_

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we fine"

"Oh you are so fine"

Chad said as he kissed me passionately. It has been two years since I have started working here at the lovely Condor Studios and exactly one year two months four days three hours and five minutes. Man that's a mouthful, but today is finally my eighteenth birthday. When I was finally done spacing out I looked down only to see Chad on one knee with a small black box in his hand. He opened it to reveal every girls dream except mine a beautiful diamond engagement ring. While I was holding back sobs of regret Chad spoke in that cocky voice of his," You know Sonny it's not every day when your boyfriend proposes to you."

I did the only thing I thought was right at the time I ran, I ran to my beat up pick-up truck and drove. I reached my apartment in nothing flat I sobbed without holding back tearing gushing down my now pale cheeks. I packed up all my stuff without saying so much as a goodbye to anyone in Hollywood I had to go back to Wisconsin Chad would never understand. As I got to the airport my phone mooed for the last time I took it out of my pocket and threw it into the closest garbage can. And that's the day Sonny Monroe vanished off the face of the Earth without so much as a text goodbye.

_Author's Note: Okay I know it's short and leaves you with many questions but please pretty please with a cherry on top review. Should I continue? Did you think it sucked? Will anyone review my story? Will I ever shut up? All these questions will be answered by your awesome reviews._

_Oh and while I'm here I recommend for everyone to listen to the song Everybody in Love by JLS it's an amazing song so listen to it and while your at it please review I'm desperate._

_Peace out Suckas!_

_Muffalo829 :p_


	2. The Past Revealed

_Disclaimer: I know that I do not own Sonny with a Chance but I own this story so please all of you that read this Review it for all the aliens in the world please._

_Author's Note: Just a short and sweet enjoy!_

_Chapter Two (Present Day)_

_SPOV_

I woke for the third time in that night. I leaned over," Oh come on!" I exclaimed in frustration as I read the clock 3:07 am. Okay this reoccurring nightmare is becoming unbearably ridiculous. Sucks for me that this dream isn't fiction it is or at least was reality.

_Flashback to the early afternoon of Sonny's Birthday:_

_I was skipping through the halls of Condor Studios to Chad's dressing room. I wanted to see if I could get a sneak peak of what he was going to give me for my birthday today! I abruptly fell to the ground and whined out to the 'empty hallway'," hey what's the big idea? No one trips Sonny Monroe it's just against the law!" _

"_Hello Sonny" a scarier than usual Portlyn sauntered out of the shadows. _

"_Uh. . . Hi Portlyn," Sonny's voice made an effort to stay strong but that effort diminished at the end and her voice cracked. Dang my fear of her! I thought to myself._

"_Are you going to see Chad?"She asked a menacing tone in her voice._

"_Was that a threat to stay away from Chad?" I in an adverse mistake thought out loud._

"_What do you think of course that was a threat!" She looked as if she was truly in character, or maybe she was just that scary." Answer me!" Yeah she was just that scary._

"_I think you're only threatening me because Chad loves me and we're going to live happily ever after while you rot away in a mental hospital because man do you need some time in one of them!" Sonny chuckled to herself._

"_You wish Sonny if only it were that simple."_

"_Why don't you just put it into words I'll understand then Pot… oops I meant Port."_

_Portlyn gasped and then slapped Sonny. "Oww! What the heck was that for?"I squealed._

"_What do you think stupid?"Portlyn remarked mimicking my squealing voice. Then her voice turned to a serious tone," You better be gone tomorrow, back to the little town in Wisconsin where you belong."_

"_Why in the world do you think I would do that!" I asked confused out of my mind._

_Portlyn smirked and then replied," Because your life and the rest of your casts' lives depend on it."  
_

_I gasped, that room in the mental hospital for Portlyn seemed like a better idea by the second, "You don't have the guts to kill me or any of my cast!" _

"_Funny funny little Sonny I don't have too, you see I can hire an assassin to take care of your friends. I want to kill you myself." Portlyn laughed evilly. _

_Sonny bowed her head knowing what was right to do." What should I do?" Sonny asked in a strong and courageous voice. _

"_I knew you'd see the light. You're going to go out with Chad to all of the places he wants to take you for your birthday. Then when you get back to the studio right after he gives you his present you run without a word. Get rid of your phone and drive to the airport. I already booked you your one way ticket to Loserville, Wisconsin. Hope you enjoy your flight to misery I know I'll enjoy watching you leave." _

_Sonny was crying at this point and began walking down the halls." Sonny don't forget your ticket. Oh and I forgot the best part if you even email any Condor studio employee it's your cast's deaths."_

_Sonny continued to cry until Chad and her went to all the beautiful places and they arrived at Condor Studios. And he proposed and she went through with the horrible plan to leave her kind of town. And that was the stupidest thing that I, Sonny Monroe ever did._

_End Flashback_


	3. Returning to Hollywood

Disclaimer: Thanks for reading I'm out of school (FINALLY!) so I'll be able to update more often! YAY! Now I can annoy my family with obnoxious computer stealing! TO THE STORY!

Chapter Three:

SPOV

I finally was drifting slowly to sleep, when of a sudden: _RING, RING, RING!_

"Oh come on!" I immediately reached out to my nightstand, to grab my phone. Since I moved back to Wisconsin, I got a semi-normal ringtone, no matter how annoying it gets sometimes. I picked up already knowing it was Connie," Yes mother," I said with a very hostile tone.

"Excuse me; I think I dialed the wrong number because my little Sonny-Honey _never, _gives me attitude."

"Sorry mom; I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, what are you calling for," I stated trying to sound like I was happy to hear her voice. The voice of the only person I talked to, anymore.

"Well you have a visitor over here and it is urgent. So get your cranky butt out of bed and get over here ASAP!"

"Be there as soon as I can mom. Who is it?" I asked still confused, no one ever came to see me. I mean Lucy came sometimes, but always gave a week notice.

"Oh, well just get over here and see for yourself." She sounded . . . excited? Now I was really confused, and while I was getting ready a stream of questions ran through my mind.

I got into my truck, and drove which was hard because all the while I was behind the wheel, my mind was racing. I pulled into the driveway and saw my mother talking to a familiar figure on the porch. What was he doing here, and why would he come to see me? (A/N: Sorry but your guess at this point is most likely wrong of who it is but just read on PLEASE, with a cherry on top)

I walked onto the porch, a blank expression on my face," Hello Mister Condor, what are you doing here in Wisconsin."

"Hello Miss Monroe, I have come to invite you back to Condor Studios for a week: to honor your contribution as a wonderful actress. And also invite you back to show business, if that is okay with you and Misses Monroe here."

"Please call me Connie." That's my mom, always off-task! Will you focus for once!

"Mister Condor, I am dreadfully sorry but, I do not think I can accept your invitation."

"And why would that be?"

"I am happy here (lie), I want to stay (lie), I do not think I could bear being back in Hollywood (truth). For however long it may be." Sonny said using a fake-apologetic manner.

"Sonny look, you could just stay the week, go to the honorary ceremony, and then you can make your decision at the end of one week whether to stay. Okay?" Wow that's the first time he used 'Sonny' in this whole conversation, he must mean business.

"Okay. Mr. C, when do we leave?"

"The private jet is set to pick us up at, approximately midnight Central time. We will land in California at 3 am CT, or around-"

I groaned, "One a.m. in the morning! Couldn't we leave say noon? Please. Sorry Sonny but the pilot needs his rest." Ugh! Not only do I need to, face my fears back in Cali, but I also need to get on a plane at freakin' midnight! Oh well, no negotiations.

I drove back to my apartment; I packed some outfits, some swimsuits, and all other necessities. I looked around my small home, and thought about all the 'what if' questions I had. What if I stay in Hollywood? What if I run into Hollywood? Or worse what if, I run into Chad? I just took a deep breath and cleared my mind of almost all those questions, but one lingered: What if Chad (gulp) hated my guts?

_Later that day_

I slammed the door to my truck, and walked to the limo Mr. Condor left to take me to the airport. I watched the scenery change, until the polite driver said," Miss Monroe, we have arrived at the airport. I wish you a safe flight."

"Thank you," I smiled. _I hope, I have a safe trip too_, I thought.

I breezed through security, and finally made it to this huge jet. Wow that was what I was riding in. Holy Cow! Mr. Condor saw me," Hey Sonny. Are ready to go back to your Condor Studio's home?"

I gave him a weak smile," I think I am." Liar, why do I keep lying to him? Geez, I never used to lie, well I guess now things are different. Mister Condor grabbed my bags and carried them to the jet.

"Thanks Mr. C"

"You are very welcome. Now what are you waiting for pick your seat."Wow. How could I choose one? There were so many! I just decided to go and sit in the far back. I watched as the plane took off, and then we began to float. Somewhere between the floating and landing I drifted to sleep.

CPOV

I was lying down in my room, looking at my ceiling. My phone began to ring. Who would call me at one in the morning? I looked at the caller ID, Mr. Condor? Uh oh, what's going on? I picked up," Hey Mister C what are you calling for?"

"Chad I need your help, "You're young, strong, and not as tired as I am." That I would doubt I was pretty exhausted. "I need you to come to the Studios and help carry a package in, she's very delicate, though and we do not want to wake her."

"Geez, Mr. C you must be tired."

"Why would that be, other than I already told you that!" It sounded like a certain someone was getting upset.

"Because packages don't have genders." I said laughing a little bit.

"This one does, and if she is not put safely in five minutes, it's your head!" Now I was sure Mr. C was angry. I rushed out of the house, not realizing I was still in my pajamas: blue plaid sweats, a grey t-shirt, and blue fuzzy bunny slippers. So what their comfy!

I reached the studio in about two minutes. I saw Mister Condor, standing by his limousine; I pulled up my convertible next to him. I got out in seconds," Hey Mister C so what package?"

He pointed to the open car door, and that's when I saw her for the first time in a year. I stood there dumbfounded. Then I heard Mister Condor's voice," Don't just stare at her go put her in her dressing room, and make sure she stays asleep." Why did she need to stay asleep? What was he going to do watch her sleep, stalker!

I picked Sonny up, bridal style and couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful, too bad she hated me. I carried her into her old dressing room, what happened to the couch? I hadn't been in this dressing room, since Sonny left so I frowned. I knew at least one, dressing room that had a place to rest, so I walked sleeping Sonny to the Mac Falls set. I opened the dressing room door, and placed her down on my couch. She always said how uncomfortable that couch was, and that beige didn't match the blue décor in my room. But hey she's the one that left me, so I guess that really doesn't matter, anymore.

I put myself on the arm of the couch, and looked down at her. She looked just as beautiful as she had the year before. I started to stroke her hair gently, she smiled in her sleep. I felt myself subconsciously leaning in, but at the last instant pulled away. She didn't want me before what could change her mind now! It was getting late, and I was sleepy, so I got on the couch next to Sonny. It felt so right, but I knew, in the back of my mind how wrong it was. She broke up with me, she didn't want me anymore, but hey I missed her and if this was my only chance to be close with her, so be it. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and heard her sigh, with that I slowly drifted into a deep, peaceful rest.

_Author's Note: What do you guys think? I didn't update for a while because of school_. I do not know whether to continue. What do you guys think? I don't know, because I am a horrible writer. I couldn't write something decent if my life depended on it. Any suggestions? Sorry for the sulking.


	4. Tears, Hugs, and Love

Disclaimer: I can't believe I am already on Chapter four! Well Enjoy!

Chapter Four

SPOV

I haven't slept this well, well since I left Hollywood. It smelled so good around me, like Chad. I always loved his cologne. My eyes fluttered open, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Chad! He was right next to me, not only that but his hands engulfed my waist in a hug. I turned to see his handsome face, so peaceful, and smiling.

His eyes slowly opened, and I quickly closed mine. Chad leaned over and moved a strand of hair from my face. He got up from the couch; I didn't want him to go so I whimpered. He rushed over to me, and began to stroke my hair. "Sonny, Sonny. What's wrong? Whatever it is I'm here." He sounded worried, and relieved?

Why would he be relieved? It didn't make sense, but it was Chad so, who knew. He was crouched next to her head, just stroking her hair calming her. Or at least that's what he thought he was doing. That's when Chad started talking to me, or to no one?

"You are so sweet. You look even more beautiful, then when I last saw you. I have missed you so much, but it's too bad you hate me." I could feel the frown in Chad's voice. If only he knew about Portlyn, if only. He got up again, this time I let him go away. I opened my eyes, I felt like crying!

I got up to see, that I was in Chad's dressing room. I smiled, and laughed a little, I couldn't believe it! I walked over to a picture frame, he actually kept it! The picture was of Chad and I, on our first real date. We were both smiling, and gazing into each others' eyes. Now I cried, no I sobbed. I felt sick; Chad wasn't over me, not one bit!

My bottom lip quivered, as tear flowed faster. How could I do this to him? All this time, I focused on me, and my side of the story. Chad was a big part, of it too. How could I be so, so shallow? Well I had to make it back to, the Prop house. I am sure the other 'So Random!' members knew I was coming, hopefully.

I ran to the Prop House, still having tears falling down my cheeks. That's when I bumped into the last person, I would have ever expected, Portlyn. I didn't notice it was her at first, but boy, oh boy did she recognize it was me.

"What are you doing back? I thought we had a little agreement. You would leave here, FOREVER!" The anger, this time it wasn't going to scare me.

"Sorry Portlyn, but you _don't_ scare me! And I was invited back, by Mr. Condor, to be honored. You know because, well I'm just that awesome!" I was sounded like one, three named jerk-throb, and she noticed.

"Don't act like someone you're not, Sonny. You and I are fully aware, that no matter what you will never be awesome. Let alone, awesome enough to be invited back hear. You haven't heard your show 'So Blandom!' is being canceled. And their bringing back everyone who ever worked on set, for its last week!" She sounded like she had some doing in this, because she acted like single-handedly she caused my downfall.

I smirked over at her," Well guess what, Portland, aw, I'm staying. And you know what, with me here so is So Random!"

"Have fun trying and failing, Loser!" She brushed past me, making sure I tripped.

"Real Mature, Portly, oh and since you're not smart enough to know this: overweight means portly. So it's the perfect word, to call you." I got up, and ignored her smack-talking me. I couldn't wait to see my former cast mates, but were they upset with me? How would I explain, my sudden decision to resign?

I walked into the Prop House; the entire cast was sitting there looking down. Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora all of them looking worried, and nervous. I walked over to the couch, and took a seat next to Tawni. She looked up confused, and then shocked. I guess they didn't know I was coming back?

"Sonny." Tawni said still shocked.

"Yes we, all are aware Tawn she left, almost a year ago." Nico said depression filled his voice.

"You guys, look, Sonny." Tawni said, close to tears. She hugged Sonny so tight, it was hard to breathe.

"Tawni can barely breathe." I choked out. Of course, as if no one heard me, the rest of the cast came over for a group hug! Sounds like fun right, not when you can barely breathe! They let me go, and all had tears filling their eyes.

As if planned, in unison they shouted," We missed you so much!" I smiled; at least I knew four; no five people had my back here in Hollywood. They all started talking to me at once, which sounded a little like static between two radio stations. My head was spinning.

"Hey guys, want to go talk about all of this over fro-yo in the cafeteria?"

"Sure! Let's go." Nico and Grady said in unison. Boy did I miss everyone so much. I hadn't realized it until I saw them again. We all held hands and skipped down the hall to the cafeteria. For once Chad was right, we were truly 'Randoms,' but at least we were 'Randoms' together.

As we walked into the cafeteria, there he was, again; sitting in his usual seat, talking to his cast. When he saw me, he stopped talking in mid-sentence and just turned away. I smirked back, not at Chad but at Portlyn whose expression was priceless. I just had to take this wonderful opportunity. I walked up behind, the devil reincarnation and spoke only loud enough for her ears," Be careful, your face might freeze like that, and then you'll be like your soul: evil, horrible, and extremely ugly."

She just glared at me as I walked away. I couldn't help but snicker. I wanted at that moment to run up to Chad and kiss him. Portlyn would love that, when I turned around to see how she was dealing with my insult. I gasped; there she was kissing Chad as if she read my mind. Chad looked up when they were through, and saw my face. He shot me a quick apologetic look, but smirked back at Portlyn, and kissed her on the cheek. I ran to my old dressing room, my eyes filled with tears. And I thought he still had feelings for me, that scene just threw that out the window and shot it in the heart! I knelt down on the carpeted floor, and cried my eyes out.

After a couple minutes of crying, Tawni entered the room. "Sonny, are you in- Oh my gosh! What's wrong Sonny?"

"I thought he still had feelings, after all this time I thought he still cared. Guess what Tawn, I was wrong!" I went into hysteria again, and couldn't talk for a good ten minutes.

"You're talking about Chad? I thought you didn't like him? I mean you broke up with him, right?" She sounded skeptical of my situation.

"No, I was threatened, threatened by that prostitute Portlyn that hangs on his arm wherever he goes! She threatened to kill me! If I didn't break up with Chad I would be dead, or worse you and the rest of the cast would pay the price. I wouldn't do that, not ever! Now, Tawni she has him wrapped around her little finger!' My face was red, from crying and from bubbling rage.

"Sonny, calm down. Don't worry I know how you'll get Chad back. And he already loves you, you just have to snake him away from that slut! Okay, we will start in an hour. You are Chad are going back as Hollywood's 'it' couple after a few short phone calls.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. I'll post the next chapter up tomorrow. I am still skeptical of continuing this story. Any ideas of what should happen next? Comments? Problems? Just tell me, please I beg of you! (Puppy Dog eyes).


	5. Seducing, Froyo, and a Mental Patient

Disclaimer: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas. Thank you all for the inspiration!

Chapter Five

SPOV

Tawni dialed quickly on her phone. I couldn't help but ask," Who are you calling?"

"Right now Santiago Geraldo, next I'm calling the little slut, and inviting her over for a little chat."She stated very sarcastically, I don't understand sarcasm, only when Tawni uses it though.

"I don't care if you call Santiago, but Tawn just please don't invite her." She put up a finger signaling me to wait a minute.

"Yes that's right 'Channy' is back together! Chad and Portly, they were never dating. Chad just can't handle being alone, he's like a toddler learning to walk; he needs someone next to him to catch him when he falls!"

"Ha, ha, ha, you're so funny Santiago! Oh so the story will be everywhere tomorrow wonderful!" Tawni said smiling deviously. Then she hung up and focused on me," So what were you saying?"

"You can't call Portlyn; I mean she's a psycho! She'll flip out and go into a murder spree or something!" I said I wasn't kidding. I think when Portlyn was a kid she wanted to be a serial killer when she grew up! That would explain so much now! The next time I see her I'll ask her that.

"I was being sarcastic Sonny! I would never do that! I am not that much of a stereotypical blonde!" At the end she was laughing, at what I had no idea.

"So Tawni, I need help." She nodded for me to go one," How can I get Chad to love me again?" Tawni snorted and shook her head back and forth in disagreement.

"Sonny he does love you already. He's heartbroken that's all. After you left I have never seen him nastier! He just was going insane slowly; he was acting worse than before you came. Mr. Condor almost fired him!" I looked down, all that just by me leaving. I knew Chad loved me at one point in time, but I still was doubtful of him still loving me.

"Tawni, I disagree, Chad doesn't love me. He did at one point in time but not anymore." I was shaking my head and looking down. Tawni capturing me in a hug, we didn't say a word to each other for a while. Then the rest of the cast entered our dressing room.

"Tawni did you find her?" Nico asked worried. He then looked down, and saw Sonny with her head low. And frowned," Do you guys want to go back to the Cafeteria, the fro-yo isn't so fro anymore!"

Everyone laughed at that. Tawni tried to speak for me," No Nico it's-"

"Come on Tawni, I want my frozen yogurt! Race you there!" We all ran towards the cafeteria, laughter echoed around the studios. I was even sure it made it to the Mackenzie Falls set, but they have some type of anti-laughter shield, so who knows.

I won the race to the cafeteria; it was a four way tie for second. They all tried to make it through the doorway at once, and got stuck! Not a pretty sight! But after they escaped, and Tawni quit complaining about the germs of them touching her, we all sat down and ate our fro-yo in peace.

CPOV

Sonny running out of the cafeteria killed me. Why would Portlyn do that? She was always trying to make advance toward me, and this one was the final straw! Boy was she in for it.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her through the halls to my dressing room. Too bad the sick-minded Portlyn got the wrong idea! She just smirked all through the halls, guys passing by just winked at me. Low-lives!

When we got to my dressing room, my facial expression went into a cold-stare. Portlyn just smirked back at me," I always hoped one day I'd be in this situation: with you, in your dressing room, all alone." She advanced towards me as she talked.

"Back off Portlyn, I never have had feelings for you, and let's face it I never, _ever _will!" Portlyn seemed unfazed by my words. She just kept walking toward me, her eyes lustful, sucks for her my eyes are only lustful toward Sonny!

She pushed me into the wall and moaned. Is this girl crazy? Does she not retain information like a normal person? I grabbed her wrists and shook my head, like I was talking to a three year old. She still had control of her hips, and grinded into me. I needed more help, I mean I am a hormonal teenage guy, don't think so highly of me!

I looked her straight in the eyes," Portlyn, stop now before I call the cops on your ass!" She didn't stop what she was doing, her smirk just got larger.

"The more you resist me, the more I tease you!" I went to reach for my phone in my pocket, wrong move! She beat me to it and put her hand in my pocket and dug around for my phones. This sucks so badly, I don't want Portlyn but she's so aggressive!

I looked at Portlyn again," Please Portlyn just give me my phones, before I call security." She ground herself into me again moaning even louder. I made a split second decision and reached out and grabbed my phone.

She glared at me, and reached for the phone from my hands. I opened my phone and started dialing 911.

"Yes hello, hello, I've just had an attempted sexual assault! What? Why don't you believe me! Just come arrest her she's right-"Portlyn grabbed the phone from me," Oh no! He escaped again, for the last time you're a mental patient not the victim of a sexual assault!" She hung up.

Funny how someone who should be in the mental hospital, refers to me, as a mental patient! She frowned and glared at me," You may not say you want me, but I can tell from looking at your pants how much you really _need_ me."

Oh now that was harsh! "Maybe that's only because you were putting on your _slutty_ charm!"

She smiled at that," Thanks for noticing!" Okay I never noticed until now (shows how observant I am) this girl needs to be looked up and put in a straight jacket! She walked out of my dressing room, but not before saying," I'll see you later tonight Chaddy!" She winked and waved goodbye.

Somehow I need to stay away from Portlyn, apologize to Sonny, and win her back!

This was going to be a fun week, but wait! And that's when a plan to do all three of those things began at work in my mind. It would be my shot, and I was going to take it!


	6. Captian IntheCloset

Disclaimer: I don't feel so well right now, but I am going to write anyway! I don't own Sonny with a Chance either, but I own this story.

Chapter Six

_CPOV_

_Somehow I need to stay away from Portlyn, apologize to Sonny, and win her back!_

_This was going to be a fun week, but wait! And that's when a plan to do all three of those things began at work in my mind. It would be my shot, and I was going to take it!_

My plan was going to work. I just had a feeling, in the pit of my stomach. It had to it was my last chance; somehow I messed up last time, but not this time. I was going to show Sonny, just how much I loved her all over again!

8:00 pm; That Night

Still CPOV

I walked through the halls over to the dressing room door, which said Tawni Hart. I frowned; I remember when Sonny's name was up there too. I was nervous of who was inside, so I texted the blonde, Tawni. Yes I know her name, since she was Sonny's friend I had to learn it! (Author's Note: I am just writing out the texts because; it's easier for me not, to have my computer telling me I misspelled a word every freakin' five seconds!)

**Blondie, are you and Sonny in your dressing room?**

_Yeah were else would we be? _

**I don't know out shopping for shoes?**

_Why do you want to know?_

**Well I wanted to invite Sonny to watch a movie with me, in my dressing room. You know for old times' sake?**

_You hurt Sonny today in the cafeteria. What would make you think for a second she would want to go and watch a movie with you! And anyway don't you have plans with Portlyn, I mean you were making out in the cafeteria earlier today, remember? I know Sonny will, for a long, long time!_

**I am so sorry that Sonny saw that! You know that I have no interest in Portlyn, she does that frequently because according to her: 'we're meant for each other.' **

_Okay, I'll see what I can do, but I don't think she wants to see you. I don't even want to see you, and I don't have anything to be angry at you for. Well except for making my best friend cry!_

**Sonny cried, geez you really know how to make someone upset. Can I just come into the dressing room and say hello, and then go.**

_Wait where are you? _

**Outside your dressing room, can I just come in and say hello to you and Sonny?**

_Fine, but only for a second!_

**Okay, on my way in.**

I walked into the room without knocking. And saw Tawni, hugging a crying Sonny. I walked over, and Tawni signaled me to be quiet and listen. And I watched as Sonny sobbed deep into Tawni's shoulder.

"And then she said that I had to leave and that Chad was hers and, and. . ."

"Shhh. Sonny its okay, just take a second, and remember that Portlyn is insane. It's okay." Chad winced as he heard Sonny sob, sob, and just continue to sob more.

"I know Portlyn's insane, but I guess Tawn that Chad really is hers. I mean you saw them in the cafeteria! They looked so inseparable; I mean they are perfect for each other."

"No we're not Sonny, I mean. You and I both know she's a crazy psycho, right?" Sonny looked up with a frown when she saw me. I just gave her a weak smile.

Tawni gave me the evil eye, since she told me not to talk and just to listen. But when have I Chad Dylan Cooper, ever been one to follow any type of directions whatsoever? Oh that's right never!

Sonny stood up, her body trembling," What are you doing here, coming to tell me how great being with Portlyn is? And how she is such a better girlfriend than I ever was?" She was back in tears before she finished asking.

I took a step toward her, she took a step back, and I frowned. I was doing so much frowning lately, what if my face froze like that, I can't even think about it, a pout I can see but not a frown! "Sonny you know that you were the best girlfriend I ever had-except for the whole leaving me after I just proposed to you, but still number one. I mean I never had a girlfriend that lasted as long as you, that I cared for as much as you."

"Go tell your sob story of me leaving to someone who cares. I relive it, every time I close my eyes I see your shocked expression. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I ran away like a coward. Just don't come near me! I don't need your sympathy or your pity.

Sonny ran out of the room. Before I could chase her down the halls, Tawni grabbed my arm," Just let her think in private Chad, she'll be back. Maybe you should go back to your dressing room, and get some sleep."

"No way am I going back there. If I do Portlyn is going to rape me! She tried to this afternoon and she said she would try again this evening, I have to stay here."

"Okay you can stay-"

"Oh thank you-"

"-In the costume closet."

"Wait, what?" The shock on my face was laughable.

"You can stay, but you have to stay in the costume closet. Don't worry it only locks from the outside." She nodded just trying to freak me out.

"That's good to know." I was visibly nervous. "Okay, I'll go in the closet before Portlyn comes."

"Chad, you don't need to hide how you really are. You should just come out of the closet." She was laughing at her own joke.

"Very funny, I'm not here, if she comes and asks okay?"

"Yes sir, Captain In-the-closet." She stated saluting me as I walked into the medium sized closet.

Sonny came back into the room a couple minutes later. Thank god Portlyn never showed up, or at least she never showed up when I was awake?

Author's Note: I don't like where I am at with this story. I mean I have ideas but all of them seem to suck so yeah. If any of you actually awesome writers have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated.


	7. A Bat to the Head

Disclaimer: I do not own this chapter; I own this story but not this chapter because I wouldn't have written this chapter without Starcatrosewho offered me this idea. And for all those who review this story and help keep me writing. Casual4-who is an awesome writer and a nice reviewer; Jenny: who as far as I know does not have a fan fiction, but from her review is sweet; maximumpotter101: who gave me constructive criticism that I hoped helped slightly! Canterqueen, Their Diamonds, and hannahpie45: Thank you for your comments and your support also. And last but not least THANK YOU LOLChanny819, you are not only a great writer, but a great friend. You have reviewed all my stories, ever, and everyone who reads this far, go read her fan fiction, especially Glistening Teardrops. It's awesome! And review them too, or else, I'm watching you. Every single one! Just Kidding Don't worry I'm not your stalker! On with the Story!

Chapter Seven (Not-so-Lucky # Seven)

SPOV

I woke up in an unfamiliar place; it looked a lot like Chad's dressing room, minus all the pictures of Chad. So I was on the Mackenzie Falls set, how did I get here? I fell asleep in my ex-dressing room, and now I'm here, okay creepy.

I looked around and heard an extremely scary voice; it was a mix between Darth Vader, and Portlyn? "Sonny, you are never going to be with Chad!" Of course, I am such an idiot. Mackenzie Falls, Portlyn hating me, Portlyn's voice, Portlyn was just being Portlyn!

I frowned and stood up or at least tried, I was tied to a chair. Geez I was such a heavy sleeper! "Oh come on, who let her out of her cage!" I said failing not to laugh.

"Very funny, I'm not an animal." She said rolling her eyes.

"I know; you're just a dog . . . a _female_ dog." I smirked back at Portlyn.

Portlyn walked over to me, she looked possessed. She raised her hand, and slapped me right across the face. I couldn't help but wince, I fought back with an insult," OoOoOo! Who knew . . . this dog's got bite?"

She connected her fist with my nose, involuntary tears filled my eyes. My breathings already fast speed sped up. "Oh looks like little Sonny isn't in the mood for insults anymore." She glared and got up in my face.

I still had movement of my legs, and kicked her in the stomach. She went flying backwards, and fell to the floor bent over in pain.

Ina matter of seconds, sadly, she regained her strength and came over. "Since you're definitely going to _lose _this fight, I might as well untie you." She chuckled at her own joke. Now I know why she didn't become a comedian, other than the being a psychopath and all. I mean over at So Random, we can be crazy but not psychopathic!

She had no idea what she was in for; a whole lot of pain that, was guaranteed. She went behind me and started to untie me, once she was finished, I stood up.

"You're an even bigger idiot than a year ago, and I didn't think that was possible!" I just smirked at her and her eyes turned into slits glaring at me. She started to charged at me, I had my eyes closed in laughter and didn't notice.

She hit my neck with her arm, and we both went into a wall. She held her arm against my neck, I could barely breathe. I could feel the color leave my face, I felt like I was going to pass out. I heard a loud knocking on the door, and a familiar voice.

"Portlyn, what's with all the noise, what's going on?" I heard him, his voice full of worry, for her! Please someone direct me to the nearest garbage can so I can throw up! I heard the doorknob jiggle, but Portlyn locked the door.

"Let me in Portlyn, please." She looked at me, still glaring, pushed against my neck harder, and not being able to breathe I blacked out.

CPOV

I heard a thump, against the wall, what was going on in their? I made a split second decision, I backed up and ran for the door; I stopped abruptly and kicked the door. It hurt a lot, but I knew that Portlyn had Sonny; I heard her cries of pain from the Cafeteria. I am happy the vents lead everywhere!

I walked into the room, over the door, and saw Sonny on the ground. I ran over right away, but was stopped by Portlyn. She pushed me away, but I was stronger and Sonny needed me. I pushed her to the ground, and knelt by Sonny.

"What did you do!" My voice was a mix of pain, anger and fear. What had happened to my Sonshine? I lifted her head and put it in my lap; I stroked her beautiful brown waves. I looked over at Portlyn; she was sitting on a chair smirking at me.

She came over," She was asking for it. Stealing my man and all," she started wrapping her arms around my neck.

"No Portlyn, we have never been together! And I never want to be with you, or anyone other than Sonny. She is the love of my life, and no one can take that away from me!" She glared at me, and slapped me across the face.

"Chad," she grabbed my hands," you can't deny that we have feelings for each other. I mean we love each other, don't we." When I didn't respond she began to squeeze my hands tightly," Don't we Chad."

"No Portlyn we never had, and we never will!" She grabbed an item from behind her and revealed it, an aluminum baseball bat," What are you going to do with that!" I was getting more and more worried about Sonny and what she must have gone through.

Portlyn smirked at me, and put the bat in a ready to strike position. I didn't care whether she was trying to hit Sonny or me; I was going to protect Sonny. I went and hovered over Sonny's body so no matter which way Portlyn struck she would hurt me.

And she did, she hit me in the back of my head, it hurt so badly! But I was protecting Sonny, I had to protect her before I passed out and Portlyn would beat her to death. When I Portlyn laughing, I rolled over and stood up.

I walked over to her and grabbed the bat from her disgusting little paws. "Don't you ever, try to hurt me or Sonny or anyone else ever again," my voice was filled with pain, and rage. She just had a smug look on her face; I walked over to Sonny and picked her up, like I did her first day back. This time she wasn't asleep she needed help, she needed me. And I wasn't going to let her go.

I carried her to the Prop House, where her worried cast was waiting. I set her down on the couch, and put her head in my lap again.

"Tawni go call the police, tell them we were both just beaten but Portlyn Murray. Nico and Grady go get me some icepacks. Zora you can go with them, make sure they stay on task, you know them." That left me with Sonny, I knew she was alive I mean she was breathing, but she looked like she was beaten up badly.

I moved her hair from her face and looked down at her; she looked like she had taken multiple blows to the face, which killed me inside. How could I not see, Portlyn was evil, Portlyn was the enemy, and was a crazy maniac that needed to be stopped.

Sonny's eyes slowly fluttered open, and I looked down and sighed in relief."Chad? What happened are we still in Porlyn's dressing room? What happened to your head?"

"No we're in the Prop house, and my head, well what's wrong with my head?" She reached up and rubbed my forehead, and then showed me her hand. Oozy red blood, covered her fingers, I didn't know I was bleeding I guess I was too busy with Sonny, to check if I was okay.

She sat up and became the motherly person she is," Chad lie down and relax, I'm going to go get band-aids." She went to get up but I grabbed her hand.

"No I don't need them, and you need to stay here, you just were passed out for half an hour, so I'll just ask Nico and Grady to get them."

I grabbed one of my cell phones and started to dial," No Chad its fine it looks like the bleedings going down, they'll come here eventually just wait."

I looked at her and smiled a little, same old Sonny. No matter what she cared about others more than herself. "I think we both should lie down," I said leaning Sonny back on the couch with me.

"If it'll make you feel better, why not." And we laid there not caring that my head was bleeding or that Sonny had just been beaten by my co-star. We just lay in each others' arms.

I just noticed that the best healing for anything is staying with the person you love.

_Author's Note: I know the last lines corny and cheesy and such but whatever! Thank you for all who read this chapter, and thank you to Starcatrose for this fabulous idea, and sorry for my long list of thank you's at the beginning! _

Muffalo829


	8. Held at Gunpoint

Disclaimer: I still do not own SWAC, any of the characters but I do own this story. Well I guess each chapter belongs slightly to each and everyone who reads it because without you it would just be text!

Chapter Eight

SPOV

I woke up to distant sirens. I sat up not being very considerate to the person I was laying on. Chad stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes," Oh hey Sonny. What's going on?"

I looked at the window," Sirens." I stared off into space as Chad looked at me. "She's finally going to be locked up Sonny. We can finally be together right? She was the problem."

I looked down," Maybe it was a little more than Portlyn's threats that kept me from staying and marrying you." I watched in horror as Chad's face fell.

"Oh . . . well I guess . . . umm maybe I should go." Chad got up and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked innocently.

Chad didn't turn around to acknowledge me," To go see if I can steal a cop's gun. I think it's time I said goodbye, because Sonny without you I refuse to live. Nice seeing you again." He walked out of the room.

I hated seeing him like this, I felt like a monster. What could I do? Then brilliance struck I'd get to the cops before Chad could so he wouldn't be able to get a gun!

I slyly walked outside to the parking lot. Portlyn was at gunpoint, smirking. She saw me and her smirk widened, she sidestepped a few steps so I could see she had Chad in a headlock with a blade against his neck.

I ran over towards the two," Let him go it's me you want, you would much rather prefer to stab me until I bleed to death!"

Portlyn nodded," Well then what are you waiting for, get over here." I walked over to the psycho maniac and took Chad's place.

Portlyn looked at the cops," Now you don't follow me, any of you, and the hostage won't be killed." The cops just stood there feeling helpless.

Portlyn shoved Sonny in the backseat of her car, and went over to the drivers' seat. "Now you don't try any funny business or else you die right here in my car."

I glared at her but nodded in agreement. As we drove off I looked back to see Chad missing? Where could he have gone? I guess he didn't care enough to stick around and see all the fun!

I just sat in the backseat I looked at the doors for a way out, but frowned, locked.

Portlyn pulled over at a building with graffiti covering the whole exterior, and the windows covered by wooden boards. I couldn't help but ask," Portlyn, is this the asylum you live in?"

She smirked over at me," NO! You're going to pay for that one you little witch!"

She pulled me out of the car and walked me to the door of the building; she opened the door and shoved me in. I fell to the hard wooden floor. I stood up to see Portlyn smirking," ready for your death."

I opened my mouth but a deeper voice replied," Not on my watch."

Chad walked in from the shadows," You really need to choose a new hideout Port. I knew where you would go so I came here with my friends a little earlier.

Police officers walked out of the shadows and Portlyn's face became more determined. "Well you just made a murder into a massacre." Portlyn shrugged," Oh well more fun for me."

She ran over to the nearest cop and grabbed the gun right from his hands. She pointed it all around the room at each and every person.

"Leave now and I won't hurt any of you coppers." The police officers stood their ground not moving an inch. Portlyn shrugged again," Your loss," she pointed the gun at the gun-less cop and a shot rang through the air.

Portlyn fell to the ground and Chad looked down at her," Don't ever try to hurt Sonny again." Portlyn looked at her shoulder, it looked serious. All she did was lie on the floor in pain.

I ran over to Chad and put my arms around his shoulders," My hero." I attacked his lips with my own. I could feel his frown in the kiss.

"What's wrong?" I said now frowning.

"Why do you tease me?" He looked confused and hurt.

"Chad it's not like I'm stripping it's just kissing."

"Your kisses mean the world to me, anything you do means the world to me. And then you left, and I don't want you to leave again Sonny, please don't."

I heard yelling outside and decided I could deal with Chad later. Too bad he was my shadow he followed me outside.

They were putting Portlyn in an ambulance; she looked at Chad and started to laugh," I'll get you Chaddy, and your little _female_ dog too." She laughed crazily.

I looked at I was laughing Chad wasn't he just looked forward, avoiding my gaze. I loved Chad there was no doubt, but how in the world could he love me after all I did? I was never trying to upset Chad I only wanted to punish myself for hurting him.

I sighed knowing I had to tell Chad something that I should have done when he proposed nearly a year prior. "I couldn't marry you because . . ."

Author's Note: I know I know "You suck" "Why would you leave it there" or for the really upset "Jerk." I am the definition for hypocrite I do not like cliff hangers yet if you look up a paragraph I just used one. Well I didn't want to be murderer so I decided that I'd update. Happy People!

I hate you all! JK

Muffalo829


	9. Forever on the Run

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any other references I make in my stories! : (

Chapter Nine

SPOV

_I looked at I was laughing Chad wasn't he just looked forward, avoiding my gaze. I loved Chad there was no doubt, but how in the world could he love me after all I did? I was never trying to upset Chad I only wanted to punish myself for hurting him._

_I sighed knowing I had to tell Chad something that I should have done when he proposed nearly a year prior. "I couldn't marry you because . . ."_

". . . Because I'm not good enough, you're Prince Charming and I'm one of the ugly step sisters. I don't deserve you and your dreamy ways. You're perfect in every way and I can't be with you. You deserve better Chad, a supermodel just not me."

I turned and began to run, I ran as fast as I could. And even when I tired I still ran. Unstoppable tears were flowing down my cheeks, I loved him and he said he loved me, but we don't belong together.

I looked at my surroundings I was in a forest. The sun was just beginning to set and I sighed, what a wonderful day. Why did I always have to ruin Chad's life? He must think I'm such a jerk.

I sat down on a fallen tree, and looked in the distance. Chad loved me, I loved Chad. What's wrong with me? Why can't I be happy? Why! Why! Why!

I sniffled loudly knowing that I was alone, I frowned thinking of Chad again. I got up and began pacing thinking of what to say if I ever spoke to Chad again.

"I love you and I know I messed up-"

"I know we can't be together-"

"I think it would be best if we just stay friends." I nodded knowing that this was probably the most appropriate thing to say.

"And what if I want to be more than just friends," I heard his voice but didn't believe it was him.

"Oh great now I'm hallucinating," I said pulling at my hair.

Two hands covered my eyes and I began to sob. He uncovered my eyes and spun me around," What's wrong?"

I just pulled him closer and sobbed into his chest. He hugged me closer whispering my name, telling me everything was okay and petting my hair.

I pushed away from him," No Chad everything's not okay! We're not okay! How can you be so cool with me leaving you when you proposed to me! I'm a horrible person! How can you 'love' me?"

He pulled me closer again," Everything's not okay right now, but it will I promise. We will be okay Sonny. You are definitely not a horrible person. You are the nicest, sweetest, prettiest girl a guy could wish for. And if you were mine I would never let you go. And I couldn't help that you left when I proposed. I didn't know Portlyn's threat. I don't only 'love' you Sonny, I'm in love with you. "

My mouth opened in shock for once I was at a loss for words. So instead I kissed Chad to show him that the feeling was mutual. When we broke apart I saw the pure joy in his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I mean who wouldn't love you." I smiled at him and kissed him again.

"I feel like this is all a dream."

"Well there's only one way to know for sure." He looked at me very seriously. I mimicked his expression and nodded.

He leaned over and gently pinched my arm," Nope not a dream." I said happily.

"I lost you once Sonny and I don't want to lose you again. I want you by my side no matter what happens. I want to wake up with you lying there next to me. I want to be able to kiss you all the time. I want to start a family with you Sonny. Now would you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me."

He got out the same black box and got down on one knee. I started crying like last time but this time tears of joy. I wanted this ever since I left.

I ran into Chad's arms," I wouldn't have it any other way!" We kissed until our stupid lungs needed more oxygen. I fell asleep in Chad's arms under the starry California sky.

Author's Note: I hate cliffies that's why I felt obligated to update! And just because Chad proposed, Portlyn's in the hospital and Sonny said yes this time doesn't mean the drama's over. Ponder That! What do you guys want to happen next tell me and no matter how randomly crazy it is I'll be sure to include it!

Muffalo829


	10. Waflle Commercials and Breaking News

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, any commercials, or a television channel. But I do own this story so enjoy!

Chapter Ten

SPOV

My head was on Chad's chest as we watched a '_So Random!' _marathon. Chad and I both laughed along to the Hottie EMT sketch, he had starred in. Then the show went on a commercial break.

"I thought marathons weren't supposed to have commercials?" I frowned.

Chad was still laughing at the screen; I followed his gaze back to the television: a new Eggo Waffles commercial. Waffles were popping out of the toaster screaming 'eat me' and then kids appeared on the screen and each grabbed a waffle. At the end of the commercial a smiling waffle appeared on the screen and stated in a high squeaky voice "Lego my Eggo!"

I looked over to Chad who was still in hysterics over the commercial. I put a hand on his forehead," Are you okay Chad?"

He continued laughing," I guess immaturity is contagious."

I smacked his shoulder lightly," I am not immature. I'm not the one laughing at a waffle commercial!"

He started laughing harder in between laughs he got out," But the… waffles are just so… freakin' hilarious!"

I put a finger on Chad's lips," The time for laughing is over."

He smirked up at me," Fine but if that waffles commercial comes back I might die of a laugh attack."

I kissed his cheek," But if you died who would be left for me to annoy?"

"I'm sure you'd find someone," He was smirking at his insult.

I looked down, and felt a tear stream down my cheek; he was going to suffer for saying that. "Sonny I didn't mean it, I'm sorry I was just being my usual idiotic self. Please forgive me."

I looked up at his worried blue eyes," I'm a better actress than you give me credit for Cooper." I was smirking.

He just leaned over kissing me with passion. He pulled away too soon," You are horrible, you got me worried. I thought you were going to break up with me. I would be a mess without you Sonny."

"I know" We both just looked at each other for the longest time.

Then the television went into a Breaking News session. What could possibly be so shocking to stop a '_So Random!'_ marathon, I have been spending way too much time with Chad.

We both turned to the screen to hear about the 'breaking news.'

The sleazy looking reporter began with the usual," We interrupt this program for breaking news, Mackenzie Falls' leading lady Portlyn Murray has died. She has been in the hospital for the past 24 hours and passed away just a few minutes ago. A wake will be held tomorrow at Condor Studios, followed by a funeral. The reason for her death or her even being in the hospital is still yet to be known. We will follow this story for the next days. Stay tuned and enjoy the rest of this program."

Chad looked at me horrified," I'm a murderer!" He stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"Chad don't worry its fine, you were protecting me. You just had faster reflexes than the police. And you knew she would end up killing me if they gave her the chance!"

"I killed her Sonny! I'm a murderer! I might as well just turn myself into the police because I killed her!"

"Chad the police know you shot her, they would have arrested you by now."

"Should we go to the service?" Chad still looked worried.

"I don't think we have a choice. It would look suspicious if neither of us showed up." Chad nodded in agreement.

"I think this will be the second worst day of my life." Chad frowned.

"What is the first," I asked with a puzzled expression.

"The day you left." He stated frowning at the memory.

The Wake/Funeral

I looked over to Chad he was tearing up. I put a comforting arm around him. I knew he thought he killed her and that was most likely the only reason he was crying. I didn't want to go over to the body but I felt obligated so Chad and I took our time walking over to the lifeless Portlyn.

Chad decided to let me talk first, what a gentlemen, NOT! What was I supposed to say 'so happy you finally died you mean old witch?' No that would work.

I looked down," Hey Portlyn its Sonny. We were never really close and now that you're gone I'm sorry that we couldn't be better friends. And I'd just like to let you know that Chad and I are going to get married, and I'm just sorry that you can't come now." I chuckled at the end, it was hard for me to lie and not laugh.

In the middle of my chuckling a hand reached out and wrapped around my neck. I was too shocked to speak.

Author's Note: OoOoO Cliffy! Who does the hand belong to? Knowing me and my writing it's probably obvious but whatever! You'll all see soon. Maybe I'm not as predictable as I say I am. The waffles will scream everytime someone doesn't review. You have been warned! )


	11. The Funeral of Fun

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own SWAC. But I do own this story, sort of, kind of okay not at all. Lay off!

Author's Note: After probably what a month I decided to pick up with the story. This is where you all boo and throw tomatoes at my face. Okay well I'd like to dedicate this to LOLChanny819 for being an awesome person, writer, friend and SWAC Fanatic! She is my best friend and I couldn't ask for anyone better. This is dedicated to you on your birthday . So today you can begin your bragging rights for ten days. And I realize that I'm babbling on and the nice people on Fanfiction really do not care.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter Eleven

Last Time:

SPOV

_I __looked down," Hey Portlyn its Sonny. We were never really close and now that you're gone I'm sorry that we couldn't be better friends. And I'd just like to let you know that Chad and I are going to get married, and I'm just sorry that you can't come now." I chuckled at the end, it was hard for me to lie and not laugh._

_In the middle of my chuckling a hand reached out and wrapped around my neck. I was too shocked to speak._

What was going on, my eyes fluttered close. When I opened my eyes seconds later I looked up into Chad's worry filled eyes.

"Sonny, are you okay you passed out!" I couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"I'm fine Chad, but who was choking me?" He looked at me utterly confused.

"No one was choking you Sonny. I was right next to you I would know. Are you alright maybe we should just go home. You're hallucinating." Chad helped me up and we walked to the car.

The drive home was boring. Chad was acting strange. I didn't know what was wrong with him, but something was going on that he didn't want me to know.

The awkward silence was unbearable, I finally asked," Chad, what's bothering you?"

He kept his eyes on the road but I could tell he was thinking of my question," What do you mean? I just killed Portlyn Murray, why should I be disgusted by myself."

I put a comforting hand on his thigh," Chad it's not your fault, you were protecting me. I will never be able to repay you for that. And besides you should just forget Portlyn."

"How can I Sonny? She was my co-star, and for a while there, my friend." Jealousy bubbled up on my insides. Even with Portlyn gone she was still ruining my relationship with Chad!

"Chad we love each other and we're getting married and now there's no one to stop us. Portlyn was just a jerk that was trying to keep true love apart. Can't you see that?"

"I know what Portlyn did Sonny but I can't let go of our past."

"Wait is that supposed to mean that you and Portlyn were more than friends at one point?"

"For publicity," Chad's response came out more like a question.

"For more than publicity Chad I deserve to know."

"Sonny can't this wait for a time when I'm not driving?"

"Fine," Out of pure anger I grabbed the steering wheel from Chad and made a sharp turn. A blur of a car came right before my eyes. Chad grabbed the wheel and pulled over sharply before we hit anyone.

"You could have gotten us killed!"

"Yeah so then we would have been even I killed someone and you did. Then maybe we could be together."

"Wait back up we're not together anymore?"

"Not this time Cooper. I'm done with all your drama. I can't take it any longer. There are so many girls after you. Why don't you go ask one of them to marry you, I should have never come back from Wisconsin." I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. "Goodbye."

"Sonny don't do this I love you."

"I loved you, but I just don't know anymore."

Tears filled my eyes and I started to walk across the street. A heard the screeching of tires. Then someone tackled me out of the way. I looked up and saw icy blue eyes staring down at me.

"You almost got yourself killed."

I smiled," But you saved me."

"But Sonny-"

I put my finger over his lips," Shhh the time for talking's over." I smirked and kissed him.

"I'm sorry." I said as we pulled away.

"For what, I'm the one that's sorry I should stop thinking about myself and more about us."

"Chad we have our whole lives to live out."

"Let's just focus on us. What do you want to do?"

"Kiss you."

"Then what's stopping you."

"Nothing," kissed for a while and watched together as the sun set on a strange day. But in the back of my mind I was thinking about the whole choking incident. Could it have been all in my imagination. Or is Portlyn's spirit out to get me?

Author's Note: And that's the end hope you enjoyed birthday girl. I know it probably sucked. But whatever as long as you liked it I don't care what anyone else has to say. I'm sorry if it's rambling I have a lot on my mind. Yesterday was extremely stressful.


	12. Moody Drama Moments

Disclaimer: Sad to inform you but I do not own Sonny with a Chance! This Chapter is dedicated to all the people in my life, one especially Ms. LOLChanny819! She is literally the most awesome, selfless, amazing person in the entire world! And if you read my story or even just glance at it, go read hers! If you read this and don't read her stories, you won't wake up! Joking but I will get you, now on with the Story. Oh and sorry but just to mention there is a swear word or two.

Chapter Twelve

SPOV

The rest of the drive home was quiet and uneventful. I was mostly stuck in deep thought, so it did not really matter.

The car stopped and my eyes fluttered open, I did not even notice they were closed!

Chad turned to me, with a confused expression on his face," You okay you haven't talked since we got into the car."

"Yeah I'm just tired can you take me upstairs?"

"Sure, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine okay!" I snapped at him but didn't have enough time to apologize he had already sent my petite figure over his shoulder. "You know when I meant pick me up, I didn't mean like this."

"You told me to pick you up you didn't specify a certain way." I rolled my eyes.

"Just take me up to my room!" I snapped.

"Okay then Ms. Snappy." Chad unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Oh you did not just say that."

"Oh I'm sorry would you rather I call you Princess Sonny because that's what you're acting like."

"Oh you did not just say that, Mr. Egotistical Blonde Bimbo Fucker!" (AN: I warned you!)

That had to have hurt; I watched as Chad laid me gently on the couch and began to walk away.

"Oh so I see you can't think of any response huh? Does that mean it's true?"

Chad spun around," For your information Ms. Monroe, I'm… I'm. Never mind just I'll talk to you later maybe sometime when you won't go all bitchy on me." I watched as tears began to fall from his blue eyes.

"Chad"

No response but the pitter patter of the slight rainfall outside.

"Chad" I stood up and walked over to his frozen body. I placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I called you 'bitchy' but why are you acting like this? Did you go out and get pregnant while you were gone!"

I couldn't help but chuckle," No did you because you look like you're getting a little chubby Mr. I work out every day!"

"I'm not chunky, and I do work out every day! You're just jealous because you haven't been able to see and feel my abs for a whole year!"

"Well maybe just a little."

"Really Sonny really because I think you are going to eat your words about me being chubby!"

"Really and how are you going to do that?"

"We're going to go swimming!"

"It's raining Chad!"

"Who said it had to be outside?"

"What?"

"I renovated now I have an indoor pool! Awesome I know, now go and change pronto!"

"Okay then Mr. Pushy!"

"Oh just hurry up and change!"

"You have to change too stupid!"

"Well… whatever" I laughed he could be so cute sometimes.

I walked to my room and was looking through the assortment of clothes that was still shoved into my suitcase. I finally decide on an itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini! I love that commercial! I slipped over a cute sundress and skipped downstairs. (AN: I tried to attempt skipping down stairs I failed and fell, but then I'm not the most coordinated person in the world!)

I saw Chad sitting on the couch still fully dressed.

"Hey where's your swimsuit Mr. Overconfident!"

"I'm wearing it!"

"What are you going to strip for me?" I laughed at the thought.

"You know it!"

Author's Note: I'm just the nicest person in the world leaving it off at this point right? Well I hoped you liked it I thought it sucked!


	13. The Pool is Not a Fun Place

Disclaimer: I know two updates consecutively, well I have nothing better to do and I made it entertaining for myself so yay! This is dedicated to everyone. Everyone that reviewed, favorite, or put on alert; most of all I have to thank my best friend LOLChanny819 she'll always be the best person ever, and no one could ever replace her!

Chapter Thirteen

CPOV

I could only smirk as her lips changed from a joking smile to a shocked "o" shape. "You think you can handle it Monroe."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"Then you who are you worrying about, the neighbors?"

"No," she advanced towards me," the mini-Cooper of course!"

I glared at her," One he can hear you and two he's not mini, whatsoever."

"Oh really, I wouldn't know"

"You're complaining!" I was shocked what was wrong with Sonny she never acted like this. Sure we joked around about sex but never talked about actually doing it! (AN: So awkward to write! And I don't know if that makes sense but I'm a little scatter-brained right now.)

"I should really get with you and millions of other people and just do it!"

"Sonny…"

"What!" She snapped.

"Let's just go swimming"

We walked downstairs in silence; I kept my eyes glued at Sonny. When she caught my gaze she glared, I just kept on looking in confusion until I walked into a wall.

I looked we were at the pool," we're here."

"Great I can go in the water and forget about you!"

She turned to get away but I grabbed her hand," You didn't forget about my little lap dance did you?"

"Oh I didn't, I came down here to go swimming and that's what I intend to do."

"Okay, maybe later."

She chuckled but it wasn't her laugh, I have heard it before though but where? "Why would I want a lap dance from a man-whore? Oh I'm sorry just a whore, because you don't have a pair!"

My jaw dropped, Sonny wouldn't say that would she? She ditched the cover-up and dived into the clear water.

I sat down on a nearby chair and just sat in the stillness. I hadn't heard splashing for a while. I looked into the water and saw what looked like an unconscious Sonny at the bottom of pool. Weren't humans supposed to float?

I didn't care about the answer or my clothes I jumped into the water. I grabbed Sonny and began to pull her up. It felt like someone was fighting her coming out of the water, I gave one quick powerful tug and pulled her up above the surface.

Her beautiful eyes were closed as I lifted her up onto the floor surrounding the pool's perimeter. I could see she wasn't breathing and that scared me, I started the steps of CPR. It didn't seem to be working until she began to cough up a lot of water.

I just sat behind her slowly rubbing her back as she continued to cough. "You okay?" I asked full of concern.

"Yeah I'm alright?"

"Okay but how did that happen?"

"I don't know what am I doing here?"

"Where else would you be?"

"All alone back in Wisconsin, I couldn't stay and live with Chad Portlyn said I couldn't. Sometimes people in Hollywood can be real jerks."

"Sonny, do you remember who I am?"

"No idea."

I frowned," Let's go to the hospital, I want to make sure you didn't hurt anything else."

"Where do I know you from?"

"I'm your fiancé, Chad."

Sonny gasped," We can't get married!"

Author's note: Dun dun dun! Okay well that was chapter thirteen hope you enjoyed! The review button is collecting dust, will you help me dust it by reviewing. Wow that was sad and pathetic!


End file.
